


Where Is the Pen?

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 切尔西年会上，阿扎尔回应球迷sign the contract的起哄，“where is the pen?”





	Where Is the Pen?

这是一支笔。

黑色，细长，半透明，握感一般，书写流畅，已经用掉三分之一，玛莎百货和亚马逊均可购得。丢在街上只有没钱买酒的流浪汉和被霸凌而低着头回家的小孩会发现它的存在。伦敦市里它的同类数量估计比不上鸽子，但肯定大于乌鸦。

五天前，大卫•路易斯拿它签了两年新合同。

今天，又有人把它找出来。

谁要续约了吗？

没有。

 

阿扎尔趴在桌子上，透过巨大的玻璃窗，可以看到斯坦福桥的西看台。这是四个看台中最温和的那个，除了自家球迷，还有不少凑热闹的游客，打卡的足球爱好者，咬牙买下黄牛票的客队远征军。大家老老实实地坐在椅子上观看比赛，只有进球的时候起立欢呼（或者无动于衷）。和七年前相比，蓝色的座椅似乎有点破旧。

事实上，他根本没有心思想这么多。这支笔，普通的，不起眼的，丢在办公桌一角的笔，此刻正探索着他的身体，以某种不那么容易接受的方式。

请放心，已经消毒，甚至有充分地润滑。

毕竟还有两场比赛。

虽然只有两场比赛。

探进去并不困难。这只是一支笔。他的抗拒毫无意义，只会增加自己的疼痛。笔身有一小段橡胶，和皮肤摩擦会发出略显刺耳的声音，仿佛在提示进程如何。最开始的探索是缺少章法地胡乱刺戳，与球队糟糕的进攻无异。由于紧绷的神经和徒劳的挣扎，他的身体渗出汗水，暴行突然有了情色的味道。

故意或者无意地，笔的一端戳到了他的前列腺。他不受控制地颤抖了一下同时加紧了屁股。

笔被迅速地抽出来，又更加迅速地插进去，精准的找到那个点。就像这个赛季切尔西太多次精准地找到门柱。

阿扎尔颤抖的更厉害了。他的屁股，被每日电讯报分析解读，被天空电视台评论员交口称赞，被英文法文同性论坛深入研究的屁股，小幅度地扭动着，同时传达拒绝和邀请两种信号。在异物入侵的时候，他本能地收缩括约肌，令人质疑这个弧度能耸立到何种程度。而异物离开的时候，他跟着抬起腰，放松的肌肉让轮廓更加圆润。那些下盘更稳，降低重心，缓冲对抗之类的术语在这个时候都变成废话。

性，这个画面只能让人想到性。

看得出来，他或者说他的身体渴望更多，更充实的，更饱满的，更人性的。

但是他能够得到的只有这支笔。

不像他说了一个赛季的玩笑话，这支笔每次都直来直去切中要害。他迅速勃起，涌出前液，并希望得到双重的安慰，被束缚的双手在空气中胡乱摸索，那两条晃倒整个英超后卫线的大腿，快要丧失最基本的支撑作用，不知哪个下一秒，他就会瘫倒在地上。进出的频率逐渐变快，角度刁钻。他从尽力抑制的颤抖到脱离控制的痉挛，前液不断滴落形成湿漉漉一小片。

笔被取出来，蹭了几下他依旧硬着的阴茎，随即对着右边屁股轻巧一戳，咔哒，弹出笔头。他眨了眨眼睛，才看清凶器被丢到自己面前，很难分辨上面粘的是他的体液、融掉的润滑剂还是两者的混合物。

“你不是问‘笔在哪里’吗？”  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 艹过了这样的屁股，这支笔大概可以进化为硅基生物了吧


End file.
